1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to a back-gated semiconductor device with a storage layer and methods for forming thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional single gate and double gate Fully Depleted Semiconductor-on-Insulator (FDSOI) transistors have advantages related to reduced short channel effects and reduced un-wanted parasitic capacitances. However, when used as a non-volatile memory these transistors require programming, such as hot carrier injection (HCI) programming. HCI programming results in generation of holes because of impact ionization. Because of the floating nature of the body in such FDSOI devices, however, holes generated due to impact ionization may accumulate in the body of such FDSOI devices. Accumulated holes may then generate enough potential to cause problems, such as snap-back of the FDSOI devices.
Thus, there is a need for improved FDSOI transistors and methods of forming thereof.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.